A New Life
by blvdgirl
Summary: Nine, Rose, & Jack take a trip to Camelot. Flirting, adventure, and jousting: oh my! Set between The Doctor Dances and Boom Town. Rating is for possible themes in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: In "The Doctor Dances," the Doctor and Jack seem to have a fairly antagonistic relationship, especially at the beginning; but, by the next episode, "Boom Town," they've achieved a genuine comradery. This fiction will presume to fill in the gap and relate the adventure(s) that made that leap possible...at least, that's the plan. Please read and review. This is my first attempt at a Doctor Who fic, and I'd especially like feedback on whether or not you think the characterizations are faithful to the canon.

A NEW LIFE: PROLOGUE

It was an odd sensation, the feeling of jealousy that Jack experienced watching Rose and the Doctor dance around the central console of the Tardis. He wasn't jealous that Rose had chosen the Doctor over him, though that had been a surprise. Jack was jealous of their laughter and their obvious affection towards one another, but, more than that, he was jealous of the clear and moral goodness that they both seemed to radiate. He'd known them less then a day, but he could already sense that they represented something new and foreign to anything that he'd experienced in his life. Honestly, he had thought that goodness was an archaic ideal; he hadn't thought that people or Time Lords or any living species for that matter could actually be moral in the face of an increasingly immoral universe. But, these two had proved him wrong... It made his head spin.

Jack knew that he was missing two years of memories, but, from the memories that he retained, he had a pretty good idea of the man he was—lies, betrayals, crimes, and debauches beyond counting filled his head. He'd thought that he'd grown callus to his own history; in fact, until his chance encounter with Rose and the Doctor he'd have been proud to describe himself as an opportunistic survivor who lived life without regrets. But inside the Tardis, he suddenly saw himself in a different light. It was volcano day, and it was discomforting.

But, recalling the Doctor's greeting, he felt a strange hope:

"_Welcome to the Tardis." _

"_Much bigger on the inside..." _

"_You'd better be." _

It was a both a challenge and an invitation. It was a second chance, a chance to be something more than he had yet been or dreamt to be. And there, right in front of him, gaily tripping over one another's feet, were two companions who seemed to believe that anything was possible.

Not a bad beginning for a new life, Jack decided. Nope, not bad at all.


	2. Where To?

CHAPTER 1: WHERE TO?

Jack's internal musings were interrupted as the Doctor and Rose collapsed into a laughing heap of arms and legs off the side of the central platform. Rushing over to lend a hand, he couldn't help but quip sarcastically, "Well, that certainly doesn't look like dancing."

And Rose—blooming and beautiful Rose—audaciously winked up at him, gave him her arm, and added between laughs, "It doesn't feel like dancing either." Whether it was the light in her eyes or the unreality of the situation in which he found himself, Jack didn't know, but he did know that he was helpless to resist and began laughing with the pair of them.

When Rose was back up on her feet, she turned and stretched her free hand out to the Doctor and pulled him up as well. "You alright?" She asked quickly.

"Fine as a feather. That's me." The Doctor replied, broad grin fixed in place. Then, apprising her carefully, he responded, "You?"

"Me. I'm great. Not graceful, apparently, but great." She answered, and then she was laughing again, her infectious laughter.

And suddenly, there they all were, the three of them holding hands in the Tardis laughing like lunatics for the dancing and the falling, laughing out of relief that the world was saved and their lives spared, but mostly laughing and sharing in the joy of being alive.

The Doctor was the first of the three to pull himself together. He looked at Jack and Rose and then at the column of the ship's central console and back. "So then, Mr. Former Time Agent," he began brusquely. "Where in the whole of time and space would you like to go?"

The Doctor's question sobered Jack and Rose immediately. Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," the Doctor began in a tone that reminded one of a patient adult explaining something to a very small child, "Where and when would you like to go?"

"Oh," Jack's eyes lit up, as he surveyed the panels of the Tardis's controls. "I get to choose?"

"Why not?" The Doctor replied and paused as if considering, "I can't think of a reason why not. Anyplace in particular that you'd like to see?"

Rose had subtly and probably subconsciously moved to stand next to the Doctor so that they both faced Jack, though she still held both men's hands. She smiled encouragingly and added, "Well, you did just risk your life saving us from a bomb, so, yeah, you choose."

Jack shook his head in amazement at the situation, then addressed the Doctor, "It was her idea to bring me on board, wasn't it?"

"Yes, well," the Doctor replied, nearly rolling his eyes, "She has a weak spot for strays."

"Hey," Rose interjected, "That's not fair." But, the two men ignored her.

"And, you?" Jack inquired.

The Doctor let go of Rose's hand, crossed his arms, and studied Jack keenly, "I haven't quite made up my mind, yet. But, lucky for you, I've got a weak spot for Rose's weak spots, and that's why you're here."

That comment made Jack smirk, "Yeah, I got that." He glanced down at his hand still holding Rose's and then up at her slightly furrowed expression, an ideal destination forming in his mind. "So, Rose, you ever been to Camelot?"

Rose looked from Jack to the Doctor and back, her eyes growing wide. "You mean, Camelot? The Camelot? Arthur? Guinevere? You're not joking? You mean all that Camelot?"

Jack released her hand and assumed the same pose as the Doctor arms crossed, weight back on his heels, self-satisfied smile: "That's the one."

"Camelot," The Doctor repeated, his face extending into a smile. "Fantastic!"


	3. Zipper Trouble

A/N—I wasn't planning on updating this one anytime soon, and that is probably why the ideas started acting up. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review.

CHAPTER 2

Jack stood next to the Doctor in the Tardis' massive wardrobe. Rose was dressing behind a screen, accompanied by a mellifluous stream of small grunting noises. Both men wore wearied looks common to men in department stores the world over, their own clothing already altered to suit the fifth century roles that they'd agree to play. Jack was wearing noblemen's attire, and the Doctor was humbly dressed as a servant.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about the whole servant thing?" Jack scoffed, "That brown tunic does nothing for your eyes."

The Doctor retorted, "Are you kidding? You two'll be the center of attention, you will, all shiny and such, won't be able to see anything. Me, I'll get to see everything. No one ever minds the help, absolute freedom, this is." The Doctor paused and pursed his mouth, and then said a little bit more loudly for Rose's benefit, "And I don't suppose you want to change you mind about that whole fancy dress bit and be a bit more inconspicuous like me?"

Rose's laugh echoed over the changing screen like music, "Not a chance. I've always wanted to wear one of these old-fashioned dresses, and here's my chance to do it. Besides," she added gaily, "Jack said that I'll be safer if people think I'm rich."

The Doctor made a low sound in the back of his throat and glared at Jack, "Depends on what you mean by safer."

Jack couldn't help but grin at the Doctor's almost predatorial body language (these two really were obliviously adorable) and shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "I meant that she'll be safer from roving hands if people think that she's a noblewoman. Our Rose here is going to stand out wherever she goes, regardless of what she's wearing," he watched the Doctor's brow furrow deeper at his use of the communal possessive.

"Ah," Rose's voice echoed around them, "Now that's sweet."

"Sweet, Rose?" The Doctor's voice rang with sarcasm. "The man's just stating the obvious, Ms. Union-Jack-hanging-from-a-barrage-balloon-during-the-Blitz."

Jack continued, unfazed, "If the men think that she's some common serving wench, they'll all try to grab a hold and have a go." Then, he added cheekily, "I know I would… But, as a lady of means she'll be safe from those sorts of unwelcome impositions."

Rose laughed again and poked her head around the screen, her face alight with glee. "You see, Doctor, the fancy dress will shield me from roving hands: practicality and beauty rolled into one." Then, she winked at Jack and pulled her head back behind the screen.

"It's not just roving hands that I'm worried about," the Doctor said under his breath.

Jack was about to question the enigmatic man at his side about what else they would possibly need worry about when Rose interrupted. "Jack?" she queried, her voice suddenly uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could pop over here and lend me a hand with something?"

Jack could see a fire not unlike jealousy growing in the Doctor's eyes, but there was no hint of it in the Doctor's voice when he quipped back to her in seeming good cheer, "What, zipper trouble?"

She answered, "Sort of, yea."

Jack tried not to look too eager as he tentatively made his way behind the screen, conscientiously avoiding the Doctor's eyes. He was going to have to walk a fine line here, he knew. After all, he was a guest in the Doctor's ship. No, more than that, a guest in the Doctor's life and all because this beautiful young girl had decided to trust him. He could abuse neither the Doctor's grudging hospitality nor the girl's generous heart. So, he resolved as he moved behind the screen that no matter how fetching a partially clothed Rose-in-distress was likely to be, that he must behave as a perfect gentleman. A decision soundly reinforced by the Doctor's darkly voiced, "Careful."

His first glimpse of Rose nearly stole his breath. She was dressed only in a fine linen under-shift, her light hair framing her face, the expression on which was sheepish and shy, and a muddle of pink fabric swathed in her hands. She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes, and Jack knew that if he hadn't begun to love her already that he'd be a goner now. "Sorry," she began, her voice hardly a whisper. "But, I can't figure out how it goes. It all seemed to make sense on the hanger…"

Jack's tone was soft and tender, "Don't worry, Rose. We'll figure it out." He took the fabric from her and held it up in front of him, deftly arranging pieces and positioning it to slide over her head. "After all," his smile grew wolfish, "I've lots of experience undressing women. It shouldn't be too hard to put all of that hard-earned knowledge into reverse."

And Rose's laughter rang out from behind the curtain again, much to Jack's joy and, he was sure, the Doctor's mystification and annoyance.


	4. The Sir Gawain

CHAPTER 3

The Doctor had programmed the TARDIS to arrive during the golden age of Camelot. A time when feasts and tournaments and intrigues were to be had in plenty, but during which none of the pesky wars and feuds that marred the end of Arthur's reign would complicate their visit. And so it was that the three time travelers approached the gates of the fair capital city under the light of a radiant sun and beneath bright banners floating merrily on the breeze. Rose was delighted by the pageantry and spectacle of it all.

She and Jack rode into Camelot on horseback as did several other noblemen and their parties. The Doctor had grudgingly gone and hired the horses for them from somewhere in the city as Rose finished getting ready. A suggestion that wasn't entirely welcome to him as it was passed over the dressing screen behind which his two companions were giggling shamelessly about something. However, he had gone, and when he'd come back it was to a sight that made his hearts leap and his breath catch in his throat. His delightful, precious, plucky Rose was turning circles in a clearing in the forest where he'd parked, the pink dress flowing and spiraling about her, her face clean and soft without her usual cosmetics, and her hair down and curling, held loosely in place by a small golden circlet. It was like waking after a long winter to discover the first flower of spring. And suddenly, he had no desire to tease her about her zipper trouble nor to give Jack a hard time for helping her sort it out.

While going to fetch the horses, the Doctor discovered that there was a tournament on for the next day, and, as they rode, Jack confirmed this as he made small talk with the knights and ladies they rode beside in the throng. Rose was delighted. "So, there'll be jousting and sword fights and all that sort of thing, yea?"

"Yep." The Doctor said darkly from where he walked beside her, holding tightly to the horses' reigns and keeping his astute eyes on the crowd. "Spectacular spectacle for medieval apes."

"Now, Doctor," Jack responded playfully, "You mustn't…"

But, he was interrupted before he was able to offer his teasing directive to the Doctor by a tall, ginger fellow riding up along side of him and crying out jovially, "Why, I say! The great Lord Harkness returns to Camelot at last, yet as I look about me I discover 'tis not yet the end of the world! Good man! How are you?"

Jack recognized the rider, and put on one of his impeccable grins. "Sir Gawain," he said cordially, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you today. Riding to Camelot to win all the honors at tomorrow's festival no doubt?" At this, the red-haired man nodded, a touch of both pride and playfulness in his expression.

Rose looked at the Doctor who was walking next to her directing the horse and, if truth be told, keeping her from falling off in a most unladylike manner (side-saddle…of all the ridiculous customs) and whispered almost inaudibly, "Sir Gawain? Do you reckon he's _the _Sir Gawain?"

The Doctor grinned, one of his dazzling grins, and nodded. "He certainly looks the part: tall, ginger, noble, knightly-ish, carrying a big sword…"

"I'll say," Rose purred admiringly.

"Oi!" The Doctor replied, annoyed. "Rose, the man's never touched running water. And really how many pets could you possibly need at one time?" Rose had the decency to look sheepish at this remark, and the Doctor continued, "Anyway, based on Gawain's welcome, I'd hazard a guess that Jack's been here before." He paused, then added, "Lord Harkness, now that's a laugh? Lord of what?"

"But, come," Gawain continued to Jack oblivious, for the moment, to his companions. "I certainly didn't expect to see you. You said you were going travelling to the ends of the earth the last time we spoke. Have you been across the world and back in these few short months?"

"No, I'm afraid." Jack answered in a disappointed tone. "I'd barely arrived in Rome when I received word regarding some of my responsibilities here and thought that I must, in good conscience, return at once to tend to my affairs."

To the Doctor, Rose mouthed, "He's good."

And he responded, "Con man."

"Right." Then, she turned her attention back to admire the skill with which her newest travel companion chatted breezily with the legendary Sir Gawain.

"I'm sorry, of course, that you were called away from your travels," Gawain offered in what he clearly meant to be a conciliatory way, but he couldn't hide his elation."But, to be honest, I am in no way sorry to see you here. We shall have great reveling tonight!" Gawain then at last turned his focus to Jack's companions. The Doctor, as a servant, he noticed not at all, but his eyes darkened and his smile deepened upon seeing Rose, "Now, my old friend, if I might be so bold to request an introduction…"

Jack lifted an eyebrow in amusement at the bold admiration evident in Gawain's countenance. He observed a sudden tension in the Doctor's shoulders and a dark firestirring in the Time Lord's eyes, but he winked at Rose in merriment. "Of course." Jack took Rose's hand within his own. "Sir Gawain, this is my ward, Rose. Rose, this is the infamous Sir Gawain."

To be continued….

A/N- I'm really starting to have fun with this one. If you're taking the time to read, please consider taking the time to review. And, thanks!


	5. Story Time

CHAPTER 4

After Gawain had secured the promise of their company for dinner and parted to attend upon his uncle the king, the Doctor led Jack and Rose to an inn where he'd reserved them lodgings. Apparently there was not much left to be had in the town due to the crowds gathered for the tournament. Rose studied their room with poorly concealed dismay.

It was small and dark. It had a window, if you were willing to give that name to the narrow slit in the wall's stonework which could be covered by a thinning tapestry that was pulled to the side. There was one bed, hardly larger than a twin, and a pallet of straw on the floor. And, of course, there'd be no indoor plumbing, she surmised, eying the chamber pot on a stool in the corner with trepidation.

Seeing the look on Rose's face, the Doctor said, "We could always stay in the TARDIS. Nice big rooms, running water, no fleas…"

"It'd be a bit impractical," Jack interjected. "Walking back and forth from the city to the forest. Plus, we'd be drawing undue attention to ourselves. It's really best to try and blend in when in the past."

"You think I don't know that?" The Doctor fumed. "Mr. Former Time Agent? Think you need to explain to me all about time travel?"

The Doctor was being snarky, and Rose could sense that Jack was itching to be just as juvenile. So she quickly interjected, "The room's fine. It's great. We've got fresh air and everything." She smiled brightly. "Besides, it'll be good for me to have to make do and go native for a bit. Don't worry, Doctor," she continued, prompted by his arching brows, "I did fine on Justicia, didn't I? And that was a prison planet. Actually, I did better than fine, I was a proper hero, me." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin smugly and added for Jack's benefit, "I started a revolution."

Jack gave her a half-smile and nodded his head to show that he was duly impressed. "Military coupe?" he asked.

"Food Fight." She replied. Then looking from the bed to the Doctor she asked apprehensively, "Fleas?"

The Doctor grinned brightly and pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket. "Just give me a mo." He adjusted the settings and scanned the device over the bed's thin sheets and blanket. "There now," he said grinning widely, "All better."

Returning the screwdriver to a pocket in his tunic, he took a seat on the bed and patted the straw-stuffed mattress next to him to indicate to Rose that she should sit as well. Then he looked expectantly at Jack. "Story time, I think."

Jack looked bemused. "Any story in particular? I've got some doozies."

"Let's just start with the one where you've been here before." The Doctor replied.

"Ah, that one." Jack leaned back on his heels and tucked his hands into his waist sash, "Not much to tell with that one."

"Well, seeing as it's the one pertinent to our current situation…" the Doctor began.

Jack winked cheekily. "I have a couple about three people together in a small room with just one bed—that would be pertinent to our current situation too and much more interesting." The Doctor only glared at that, so Jack continued, his voice suddenly business-like and authoritative. "It was Time Agency business. In 5017, there was a sudden inexplicable market surge of antique medieval embroidery in the Farieny System that tanked the economies of three planets and was threatening to ruin more. The Time Agency dated the pieces and discovered that they were genuine 5th century earth and that they'd been mass produced in an unregistered factory."

"How did you figure?" Rose asked.

"Identical materials, dye lots, patterns—that sort of thing. Of course, that presents a problem because it means that someone or something's been tampering. Britain's industrial revolution happening over a millennium early was obviously a concern, but the bigger one was that someone was conducting unauthorized time travel and operating an illegal trade ring. So Maclaughlin, my partner at the time, and I were sent in to investigate the situation, apprehend those responsible, and create a convincing cover story so as not to disrupt the local populace."

"Which you did…" prompted the Doctor.

"Which we did, perfectly: it was an ideal operation. A small-time corporation had set up shop in the Midglorian Forest." Jack paused at the blank looks on the Doctor and Rose's faces, "The big one where the TARDIS is parked. Anyway, they'd set up shop in a crumbling castle and had abducted close to 60 maidens from all across the area and had them slaving away making cloth and thread, handkerchiefs and tapestries, etc. The conditions were terrible and the girls weren't well-treated—the corporation was using holograms of giants and several distasteful forms of physical punishment to terrorize the women into submission. So, we shut it down. We brought in some of Arthur's knights, simulated the defeat of the giants, and freed the damsels. Couldn't have gone any smoother if we'd bribed God."

"And then you stuck around to bond with the locals?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, it couldn't really be helped. We couldn't leave any loose ends. Besides, Arthur throws one hell of a party."

"Speaking of parties…" Rose began, "Gawain invited us to the feast tonight, Arthur's feast...with Arthur and Gawain and Guinevere and... well, all the other ones..." She was glowing with excitement.

The Doctor stood up and offered her his hand. "Right then," he pulled her to her feet, eyes sparkling at her delight. "It's party time, Rose Tyler." He turned his piercing eyes to Jack, "Obviously I'll be able to look out for the two of you a bit, but, as I've got to stick to the background in this get-up, Rose will be your responsibility."

Rose laughed as she linked arms with both men and pulled them towards the door. "His responsibility? Honestly Doctor, I can take care of myself. Besides, we're in Camelot." She laughed gaily, "What could possibly happen?"

**0o0o0o0**

**A/N- **The Justicia reference was to the New Series Adventure _The Monsters Inside._ Hope you liked it. I know it's a short chapter, but this fic is entirely short chapters, what can I say? Please review.


End file.
